No One But You
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Ann has a conjugal visit with Harris. Set in Legacies 2x15, part of the challenge between myself, Angel Heart Princess and DieheartDallas!


**Hello everyone, this is an alternative ending to the prison scene between Harris and Ann in Legacies. There was too much tension and chemistry in that scene that I couldn't say no. This oneshot is not linked to my previous Ann/Harris fics in any way. I may write another multi-chapter depending on how things go in Season 3 but until then this is staying as a oneshot. Warning – you may need a cold shower afterwards. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ann watched proudly as her daughter emerged from the conjugal visiting room where her father was for that afternoon in Dallas County Jail. The door shut behind her leaving Harris by himself.

As soon as Emma saw her mother she smiled and they stood in the corridor for a few minutes, before it was Ann's turn to see Harris.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Ann asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, mom I'm fine," Emma assured her as she continued, "I don't think Daddy is amused though. I think his pride has been wounded, but I couldn't care less."

_That's my daughter._

Ann smirked. "It's because your father hasn't got his own way for once."

They shared a knowing smile, Harris wouldn't be able to bother them any longer after being indicted for drug trafficking. He was finally with his own kind – the lowlifes that belonged behind bars. Ann felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, nothing would come between her and her daughter now.

She was finally ready to visit Harris. She looked at the burly guard that was guarding the room and said, "I'm ready."

He nodded and opened the door for her.

Before she went inside Emma asked, "Do you want me to wait?"

"No it's alright honey; I'll see you at home."

Emma nodded and Ann watched as she walked down the corridor before turning around the corner and out of sight.

When she turned back to the guard he said in a gruff but somewhat gentle tone, "When you're ready to leave press the button on the wall."

"Thank you," Ann said.

Pulling her bag over her shoulder and standing tall Ann walked through the door which shut tight behind her. She looked around the room to take in her surroundings. The walls were grey and bland, there were no windows and so the only light came from the one that was affixed to the ceiling. All that was in the room was a steel table that was nailed to the floor along with a few chairs while in the corner there was a bed which again was nailed down. She didn't know whether she felt happy or worried that there wasn't even a security camera inside the room, but it didn't matter she wasn't going to be in here long with him.

That was when she finally looked at Harris who was sat at the table in his orange prison jumpsuit, his brown eyes watching her intensely while a smirk grew on his face. He motioned to the bed as he said, "Does it bring back memories, Ann?"

She felt physically sick but she pushed the feeling down to the pit of her stomach as she spoke flatly, "No, thankfully it doesn't Harris."

Harris knew he was becoming aroused just at the sight of her; she was wearing a brown leather jacket which was open to reveal an orange top underneath, beige trousers and a pair of brown high heeled boots. She had style and class he'd give her that.

"Oh Annie, I bet you're enjoying this," he said, smirking.

"Actually I'm not, Harris. Because I'm not a sick, sadistic prick like you are."

"Ouch, Ann that hurt," Harris said, placing a hand over his heart as if her words had truly wounded him.

She was shocked when he stood up and walked around the table to stop a few steps away from her. He was still a foreboding figure even in his orange jumpsuit; she chided herself when she thought he filled it quite well.

"Why did you come here, Ann?" He asked as he stepped closer so his warm breath caressed her face which made her skin crawl at how close he was.

Reining in her self control she replied, "To see what a broken, disgraced man you have become. I find it rather amusing, Harris. You look like a clown in that outfit." She laughed and his jaw tightened with anger. She was laughing at him and he didn't like it at all.

"Now, if you don't mind I have a home and a family I need to return to. Things you don't have anymore." She turned to walk towards the button on the wall near the door so she could leave, she didn't want to stay in the room with him any longer when Harris grabbed her arm stopping her. He whirled her around to face him as he sneered, "What? Don't I even get a goodbye kiss, Ann? For old times' sake." He winked at her and it made her skin crawl while her blood ran cold.

"Let go of me, Harris," Ann said defiantly, but it didn't work as he just smirked and walked her back towards the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"One kiss and you can go," he whispered into her ear as he pressed his hard, muscular body against hers. He took her bag off her shoulder and threw it to the floor while never leaving her emerald green eyes which were burning with hate and anger.

Harris had her where he wanted her and Ann knew she would have to do what he said as there was no way she'd reach the button on the other wall, it was hopeless. It also seemed pointless to shout or scream in a sound proof room. She was stuck in Harris' clutches.

She kissed him gently before pulling back, a look of disgust on her face.

"Are you happy now? Let me go!" She exclaimed, fighting against him, but it was useless as he held her against the wall.

"Oh I'm happy alright, Annie. Can't you tell?" he asked as she felt his hard erection pressing against her which made her feel dirty and yet a small part of her was turned on and enjoying the contact which she chided herself for feeling that way.

"You know I always wondered when you shot me why did you aim for the heart instead of the head hmmm?"

She wouldn't answer him for a few minutes and he saw how her eyes were conflicted but that gave him the answer he wanted – a part of her still loved him even though she wouldn't admit it.

_Oh my dear, sweet, crazy Annie you are surprising me._

"Clearly my aim was off," she spat angrily.

She was helpless when he crushed his lips against hers, but as much as her head was telling her body to fight against him it had other ideas. Her hands went around his neck pulling him against her as his tongue danced across her lips until she opened her mouth with a breathy moan and he dived inside wanting to taste her.

As they continued to kiss, their hands were all over each other, pulling and tugging at their clothes as they began to undress each other. Her jacket came off easily and went straight on the floor followed by her strappy top.

Harris stopped kissing her and pulled back to admire her chest which was heaving with every breath she took.

_Now that is just beautiful._

Ann's breathing was uneven from the way he'd been kissing her but her hands were at the front of his jumpsuit undoing each button quickly and deftly until he shrugged out of it along with his boxers as they pooled to the floor. She could feel herself growing wet between her thighs just by the sight of his body.

"You like what you see don't you?"

She didn't answer and instead her finger tips danced over the skin on his broad chest making him groan. When she met his gaze she saw there was a fire in his eyes and she knew what he wanted. He was like an animal as he unclasped her bra before pulling her trousers and knickers down as she stepped out of them. She was going to take her boots off but he stopped her.

"Leave them on."

She did and he slammed her against the wall, kissing her hard, his lips moving over hers as he lifted her leg up and held it around his hip as he thrust hard into her. Her head fell back and her eyes closed in ecstasy as she moaned when he filled her completely.

"Now you're enjoying it aren't you, Annie?" He asked as he thrust powerfully but slowly into her, making her body jolt up the wall each time. Her body gave her away when she dug her nails into his back. He knew she still liked it rough.

"No! I'm not… I hate you… I hate you… oh god… I hate you…" she said between breaths as she held onto him tightly, she could feel the coil begin to tighten in the pit of her stomach. At that moment Ann couldn't help but think back to the wild sex they'd had when they were together, it was one thing she missed. Yes, she loved Bobby and he was very attentive and passionate in bed but Harris knew how to make her moan and how to drive her crazy the way she liked.

She could see that primal animalistic lust in his eyes as he pushed into her over and over. She clenched her walls around him each time he thrust into her and he groaned; he knew she enjoyed having that small bit of control over him when it came to this.

"Hate me all you want, Annie. But the truth is I could get used to this hate sex," he growled as he pulled out before thrusting hard into her and she screamed in ecstasy. He smirked then as he knew he'd hit her most sacred place.

She took him by surprise when she bit down hard on his nipple making him hiss but it turned him on even more and he began to pound into her harder as her screams of pleasure got louder.

"Yes, that's it Ann scream for me!" He ordered as he nipped at her neck while thrusting into her faster this time.

"Oh… Harris… Harris… HARRIS!" She screamed as her body shook violently while she rode the orgasm with him continuing to move inside her, the sweat beading on his forehead and chest.

When she had recovered she noticed he was still hard inside her, he hadn't had his release yet.

They stood against the wall, he held her up as they both were breathing heavily while they looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Their eyes saying things they both understood until Harris eventually spoke.

"I told you all those months ago when you came to ask me a favour at Ryland Transport that the soul remains constant. That's why you always come back to me for something, you always will. But you hate the fact that deep down beneath your defences you've built you still like it."

Ann was speechless, after all these years he still had that control over her and the ability to read her mind.

But she couldn't fight the urge she had for him, the way he made her feel when he was fucking her. She needed it; she needed that sweet release of being wild and free when he had her like this.

It was at that moment that she knew what she wanted – to explore and feel him, every part of him.

Harris pulled out of her and led her back to the bed until she stopped him.

"Not just yet," she murmured against his lips as she stepped back to just look at him, and it took her breath away.

"Ann, what are you…" he trailed off when her hands were on his chest, her fingertips tracing all over his muscled torso. It was only when they stopped at the scar from where she'd shot him that she bent down and placed a kiss over it, while Harris watched amazed.

When she stood back up he tried to grab her but she moved out of his grasp and walked around to stand behind him and placed kisses all over his back and shoulders as he groaned at the contact. He was throbbing and he needed a release. The torture she was putting him through although pleasurable was not helping.

As she walked back around to face him her hand wandered down to his ass and she squeezed slightly.

She met his brown eyes for a moment to see the primal passion blazing in them before she walked over to the bed and laid down.

He joined her and within a few minutes he had her legs over his shoulders as he pounded deep inside her. Her moans soon turned into screams while he panted and groaned. When he knew they were both close, he sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"How about a ride, Ann? You know you want to." He said as his eyes burned. She couldn't help but nod still out of breath and overcome with everything he was doing to her as he lowered her down onto him fully. His large hot hands dug into her hips as she grinded against him before she rose up and was lowered back down again. They got into a slow rhythm; her hands held onto his shoulders as she rode him until he picked up the pace and made her go faster. She knew she was as close as was he and a few more thrusts would be enough to send them both over the edge.

"Oh Harris… that's it… I'm going to come…" she screamed and with the next thrust up into her she shook and exploded around him, her walls tightening around his member.

"Oh fuck, Ann." He groaned as he came hard inside of her in three long bursts. He continued to spasm inside of her until he was spent. She collapsed against his chest, their breathing ragged. When she pulled back she saw he was looking at her with a satisfied grin on his face.

"After all these years I can still make you scream."

"Yes, well it… it's over now for good," she replied, her tone clipped as she rose off him and turned to move and get dressed but he stopped her with his hand on her arm.

She met his steely gaze as he said, "This thing between us will never be over, so stop fooling yourself."

Ann looked at him, he was really serious and she couldn't help but laugh, the way he was glaring at her was almost sinister and it unnerved her but still she laughed in his face.

"Oh, Harris you're the fool. It ends here. As soon as I walk out of that door, I'm going home to Southfork to be with Emma and Bobby and the rest of _my _family. But you are going to go back to your cell with your new friends and rot. You can't hurt us anymore." She spoke defiantly; she felt proud of herself as she yanked her arm out of his grasp and got changed in silence. It was only once he had changed back into his orange overalls that Ann pressed the button on the wall and the door was opened.

She was just about to leave when Harris' voice made her stop and look at him.

"Well, what a show that was Ann. Just like old times, however you are forgetting something."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Once I'm released and I will be very soon I'll be coming to get you. So enjoy playing happy families with Bobby because your life with him is going to be over."

It had worked just as he had planned as Ann's fists clenched.

"You son of a bitch! Well I'm warning you, if you do come to Southfork I'll shoot you again. Only this time, I'll put you down like the rabid dog you are."

Harris was the one to laugh this time as he stared at her until she turned and walked out of the door.

"I'll see you soon, Annie. Give my love to Emma." He shouted after her as the door shut behind her.

* * *

As Ann drove away from Dallas County Jail and along the highway back to Southfork in her silver Cadillac Coupe, her mind was racing while the guilt of what she'd done crept up inside her like a snake that was ready to attack. She knew he'd meant what he'd said, but so had she. If he wanted to play games so be it, because she would be the victor this time.

* * *

That night as Harris laid on the bed in his cell, he smiled to himself, he'd already set the ball rolling and his plan was already working. The first step was complete. Once he was out of jail, he'd have Ann back on his arm and in his bed and his daughter back at home where she belonged. They'd be a family again.

_I'm coming for you, Ann. So you better be ready._

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**AnnHarrisForever x**


End file.
